


Young, Wild And Free

by Lindlly



Series: My Girls [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Because you should never let Laura Hollis baking space cake, Fun, Smut, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindlly/pseuds/Lindlly
Summary: What happened when Laura and Waverly convinced Carmilla to bake some space cake for the night ? Nicole is certainly going to have her share of surprise at her return...Just a little one shot of a wild night taking place a couple years ago because you know, we're never get tired to see our quatuor getting wild.(And yeah, basically it couldn't fit in the main story at the moment, so here's the reason for the one shot :p)





	Young, Wild And Free

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys ! :) 
> 
> So like i talked about it during the last Chapter of And I'll Get That Message Home, here's a one shot asked by a reader. The request was to write a chapter with the girls getting high for a night, so here we go !
> 
> Oh yeah, just to clarify one thing, like i already said it takes place a couple years ago, so Carmilla is not pregnant yet and Nicole didn't get her accident yet. 
> 
> That's being said, hope you'll have as much fun to read it as i got to write it. And well, just enjoy :)

* * *

  
_**Carmilla - POV :** _

  
"CARM !" Laura yelled, like literally yelled, as she suddenly emerged in the room followed by an excited Waverly.

I winced and looked up at them, lowering my book on my chest. "What ?" i asked boringly.

They glanced at each other giggling like two high school girl and turned their attention back to me with two wicked smiles. I frowned in concern. They look like two children that were about to do something really stupid and i didn't like that at all.

"Well" Wave started, making her way on the bed with a small shrug. "L. and I were peacefully chatting-"

"And we kind of end up talking about partying" Laura continued, crawling on the bed too. "And the fact it had been a while that we hadn't got high."

I arched an eyebrow, slowly smirking. Actually, i took back what i had said. I had the feeling i would like where this thing was heading. "I'm listening."

Laura squealed excitedly as Wave grinned wildly. "Ok, so we thought it would be fun to bake space cake tonight. But without saying a thing to Nicole."

I chuckled, looking at them in delight. Alright, i was in love with their idea. "I'm definitely in."

"Yeah !" they both exclaimed triumphantly, Laura throwing herself at me. "Aaaaaaawesome" she cheered, kissing my cheek with enthusiasm.

I laughed and leaned my head back. "And i guess you need me for the weed, right ?"

"Absolutely, yes" Wave confirmed with a large smile.

I rolled my eyes in amusement and climbed out of the bed. "I don't know if there'll be enough for a whole cake though" i remarked, making my way to the dressing where i kept my little magic box.

I used to smoke quite a lot in High School, but since the night with my brother and my little bad adventure with cocaine, i admit my consumption had quickly decreased. But i still kept a small stock of weed in case i wanted to chill and smoke from time to time.

And tonight, i was definitely in the mood to get high.

I grabbed the small box and returned into the room where the girls were impatiently waiting for me. I chuckled at the look of excitement on their faces.

"Are you sure you're not already high ?" i joked.

Wave giggled and took the box from my hand, quickly opening it. "Mmh, amazeball."

"Let me see" Laura grinned, looking at it eagerly.

Laura and Wave were actually quite the user back in their high school days.

I know, i know, i had also been really astonished the day they had revealed this little information to Nicole and I.

Well, actually for Wave i hadn't been that surprised knowing Wynonna was her sister. I had already known Wynonna used to smoke and deal as well. And it hadn't been unexpected to hear she had actually been the one giving them pot. But concerning Laura, i had been more taken aback cause i would have never thought with someone like Sherman as a father she would take the risk. But seemed like she had been quite good to keep it as a secret.

"Come on" she exclaimed, spinning around to the door. "Let's go bake !"

 

* * *

 

"I think we can put a little more" Wave noted as she actually poured the whole bag in the mixture, totally unfazed.

I laughed and licked the cigarette paper, looking at them in absolute delight. "Nicole is going to kill us."

She giggled with a shrug. "She doesn't need to know how much we put in it."

"Exactly" Laura acquiesced with a grin, starting to stir everything together. "Mmh, it's going to be _weed-licious_."

I chuckled and rolled the end of my joint before reaching for my lighter on the counter. "I think, we can start by a little appetizer, don't you think ?" i said, lightening the joint with a smirk.

"Gimme" Wave grinned, taking it with eagerness once i took my first drag.

"I think we need to put some music on too" Laura commented, licking the chocolate away from her thumb.

"Oh yes !" Wave agreed, securing the cigarette between her lips. "Am on it" she mumbled, already leaving for the living room with the joint in her mouth and a glass of wine in hand. "What do you want ?" she yelled from the other room.

"Something we can dance on" Laura shouted back, pouring the mix in a baking pan. "And here, we go" she grinned, turning to the oven and putting in it. "Perfect."

I chuckled, watching her with adoration as she turned around with a beaming smile. "You're really eager to smoke tonight, Cupcake."

She grabbed her glass of wine and joined me on the other side of the counter, settling between my legs. "Well, the last time we smoke pot we spent an incredible night" she stated, taking a sip of her wine with her eyes fixed on me.

I smirked, staring back at her lustfully. It had been indeed a night full of depraved sex and i would lie if i said i wasn't keen to live this kind of night again. Laura without weed was already something in bed. But under drugs, it was on another level.

And i was one hundred percent into it.

I grabbed her glass and put it down on the counter before sliding a hand in her hair and closing the gap between our lips in a heated kiss. She instantly moaned into my mouth and wrapped her arms around my neck, taking a step closer to me. I stumbled down the chair without breaking the kiss and pinned her against the counter by pressing our bodies together.

I then began to smirk and moved my lips to her ear, my hands slowly slipping above her ass under her pajama shorts. "You have no idea how much you're going to scream my name tonight" i let out sultrily, softly nipping her earlobe.

She whimpered and slightly turned her head to look at me, her eyes definitely mirroring my desire. "Can i have a taste of this incredible night ahead ?" she whispered, slowly licking her lips.

I followed the path of her tongue on her lips and looked up at her with a swallow. "Absolutely" i murmured, one of my hand already finding the hem of her shorts and sliding under her underwear. I groaned instantly as i realized how wet she already was. "Fuck" i breathed out, slowly moving my fingers around her clit.

She moaned, her eyes quickly closing as her hands found the back of my neck, pulling me in for a new kiss.

"Nooooo" Wave suddenly exclaimed as i felt something hitting my back. I quickly broke the kiss, removing my hand from Laura's panties and turned to her with a laughter. "No, no, no !" she protested, glaring at the both of them. "You're not doing this while i'm here ! Especially in the kitchen !"

Laura swallowed, still a bit flushed and laced back her shorts embarrassingly as i still remained amused as fuck. "Come on, cut the bullshit. We all know Nicole fucked you against the fridge two days ago."

She lifted her eyebrows, a small blush creeping on her cheeks as she made her way back to us.

I snorted as Laura chuckled and took the joint from her hand. "Yeah, you were far from being discreet."

"Mmh, you woke us up" i continued, taking Laura's glass of wine.

"I don't know what she was doing to you but it seemed like you had a hell of a good time" Laura laughed, passing me the joint as she started to play with the smoke coming out from her mouth.

Wave giggled, the edge of her glass stucked between her teeth. "Oh, believe me i fucking flirted with Heaven for at least a whole minute."

I snickered, taking a puff. "Yeah, i don't doubt it" i commented, looking at her teasingly. "I was also rather pleased back in the days." She lost her smile instantly and narrowed her eyes menacingly. I chuckled and rolled my eyes, giving her back the joint. "I'm messing with you. Chill out, Creampuff."

She grabbed the cigarette and flipped me off. "You're lucky i'm beginning to get high, otherwise you would have suffer."

"Yeah, i'm sure of it" i winked, grabbing Laura's hand and spinning her around. "Come on, let's dance."

 

* * *

 

_**Nicole - POV :** _

  
"Yes, grandma" i chuckled, rolling my eyes in adoration. "Don't worry."

"Ok, ok. Oh and tell Waverly i just finished to knit the scarf she asked me" my grandma said. "I think i did it a little too big for her, but she'll let me know and i'll arrange it if it doesn't suit her."

"I'm sure it'll be perfect" i reassured her, going out from the elevator. "Thanks ma'" i said, slowly stopping with a frown as i smelled an odor i definitely recognized as weed in the hallway. But also chocolate. Weird. "Um, grandma i'm home, i'm going to have to hang up."

"Oh alright. Say hi to everybody and take care Honey. Love you."

"Love you too" i smiled, hanging up.

I put the phone back in my pocket and made my way to the door, quickly opening it with curiosity. And ok, Carmilla had definitely taken her weed out tonight. I wasn't dreaming, the apartment was filled by the smell of marijuana. I snickered, removing my shoes and dropping my duffle bag in the doorway before walking to the kitchen where i could hear them laughing over the loud music.

I leaned against the doorframe and immediately chuckled at the view.

Waverly was dancing around with Laura, the both of them holding a glass of wine while Carmilla was behind the counter, stuffing her mouth with a brownie.

Oh God, Laura's brownies. Yummy.

"BABE !" Wave exclaimed with enthusiasm, quickly putting down her glass on the table and running towards me. "You're home !"

I chuckled, wrapping carefully my arms around her waist when she crashed against me. Ok, i didn't know how many glasses of wine she had already drunk but she was definitely tipsy.

"Oupsy" she giggled, putting her hands on my cheeks. "God, you're beautiful" she breathed out, scanning my face in awe as she started to pat my face with her fingers.

I lifted my eyebrows startled and chuckled, grabbing her hands and kissing her knuckles. "Thanks, babe."

She followed every movements with great attention and finally looked back at me with a dreamy smile. "I am so in love with you."

I chuckled and brushed her cheek. "I love you too, baby."

"Haught !" Laura cheered, coming to me with a plate full of brownies. "Look what i baked for you !"

Well, Laura had also had her share of drinks.

"Thanks, Hollis" i grinned, taking one of the cake and quickly eating it.

I instantly moaned, closing my eyes in delight. I had spent the day playing basketball and i was starving. And honestly, Laura's brownies were pure miracle on Earth. Though today, it didn't taste as it usually did.

I frowned, looking back at her confused. "Did you change something in the recipe ?"

She opened her eyes wide as Waverly giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist for a hug. "No, why ?!" Laura asked with a high pinched voice, looking alert. "You don't like it ?"

I stared at her perplexed and took another cake. "No, no i still love them, it's delicious. But it just tastes different" i explained with a shrug, eating my second piece.

She seemed to relax but still glanced a Wave with big eyes.

Ok, they were more than tipsy and i even suspected a little high as well.

I laughed, kissing Wave's head and joined Carm behind the counter. "Did you smoke ?"

"Mmh, maybe" she slurred, wiggling her eyebrows with a smirk.

"Ok, the three of you are definitely stoned" i concluded playfully, taking a beer out of the fridge before catching a glimpse of the three empty bottles of wine by the sink. "And maybe wasted too."

"Shhh, wait" she said, putting a hand in the air. "Can you hear it ?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and opened the beer in amusement. "No, what ?"

"I don't know, but it's really intense" she said, looking around in transe. "Like really, really, really intense" she whispered, looking back at me.

Ok, she was drunk and really high.

I snickered and grabbed another piece of brownie, glancing at Wave and Laura who were back to dancing. "Alright, Snoop Dogg. How much did you smoke ?" i asked, looking back at her.

"Snoop Dogg" she giggled, starting to bounce her head from side to side. " _So what we get drunk, so what we smoke weed_ " she started to hum, lifting her arms in the air. " _We’re just having fun, we don’t care who sees. So what we go out, that’s how it's supposed to be_ " she sang, looking at me with a large grin while dancing lazily. " _Living young and wild and free._ "

Ok, the night was going to be fun.

 

* * *

 

_**Laura - POV :** _

  
"You drugged me !" Nicole whined, looking at us with a frown. "I was ambushed !" she pouted, still eating another piece of brownies though.

Yeah, she had just discovered it was actually space cake and she hadn't be that happy about it. I would probably feel bad for it, if i wasn't really high myself. Besides, she knew now but it didn't stop her to keep eating my delicious little special treats.

"Come on babe, it's fun" Wave giggled, dropping all the food she had in her arms on the table. "We're just a little drunk and high, but it's ok it's Friday."

I looked at the food with a beaming smile, licking my lips greedily. I was fucking starving.

"But i don't like to be high !"

"Chill out, dude" Carmilla chuckled as she dropped another amount of food on the table. "Plus, we all know that's a lie."

Woah, it was a huge mountain of food just right in front of me...

Yummy, yummy, yummy !

I rubbed my hands together in excitement and launched myself at the ice cream and the cookies, quickly pulling it against me.

Here, where nobody could reach it. The other didn't deserve to taste food so good. They couldn't appreciate the taste of those delicious things.

I narrowed my eyes and scanned the table for what i could pick next, my arms protecting my little tresor.

"What are you doing, Cupcake ?" Carm chuckled as she teared a piece of bread with her teeth.

"I'm doing my grocerie" i grinned, tilting my head as i glanced at the baguette in her hand with envy.

Maybe it could go well with some ice cream... or maybe some Nutella.

Ooh yes, Nutella !

I swiftly turned my attention back to the food but pouted when i noticed Wave was already in its possession, eating it straight from the jar with her finger. I sighed and grabbed one of my cookie, starting to chew it sadly. My eyes landed on the ketchup though and i tilted my head in reflexion once again.

Cookie and ketchup, was it a good combo ?

I straightened up, putting my cookie back on the table and grabbed the bottle of the ketchup.

I could never know if i didn't try.

"Uh, Hollis what are you doing ?" Nicole quickly enquired, her mouth stuffed with what seemed brownies and chips.

I giggled and shrugged, spreading some ketchup on my cookie. "I'm testing new thing" i replied with a proud smile. "Live a little, you know" i mumbled, sucking the ketchup on my finger. "Tada, Ladies and Ladies, here my" i narrowed my eyes. "My _Coo-tchup_ !" i exclaimed proudly.

Wave scrunched her nose up in disgust, her finger sinking back in the jar. "Ew."

"Yeah, Cupcake" Carm agreed with a grimace on her own. "I don't think it's really a good combo" she commented, grabbing the peanut putter and the Oreo.

"Actually, it might be good" Nicole disagreed, looking apparently interest in my little sample.

I grinned and looked up to her with excitement. "Do you wanna try too ?"

"Yeah" she beamed with a big nod. I squealed in triumph and broke the cookie in two, giving it an half. She grabbed it and grinned, bumping it against my half. "Cheers !"

I chuckled and ate it, closing my eyes to be fully focus on the taste.

"So ?" Wave asked impatiently.

I lifted my hand up in the air to shut her up and slowly chewed, savoring each piece in my mouth. Well, it wasn't that bad. The ketchup was already sweet, so it wasn't too disgusting with the cookie.

I opened my eyes again and beamed. "I approve one hundred percent."

"Yeah, agree" Nicole acquiesced with a grin. "But i would be curious to taste this _coo-tchup_ with some ice cream and cheese on top."

I watched her in surprise, smiling quickly in approval. "Yeah, tot-"

"No" Carm stopped me with a small headshake, licking the milk of her Oreo. "You can't possibly mix cheese and ice cream together, it can't happen."

"Why ?" Nicole frowned.

"Yeah, why ?" i repeated, bunching my face up in confusion.

"Because the both are made of diary" she shrugged like it was an evidence, spreading some peanut butter on her cookie.

"And ?" Wave giggled with a small frown.

"Really ?" She sighed exaggeratedly, looking at the three at us like we were dumb. "Ok, ok. Here's the thing" she started, putting down her Oreo. "The ice cream and the cheese are both made of diary, ok ?" We all nodded. "Right. So what if it was made from both cows coming from the same family ? I mean, what are the odd ? I don't fucking know. But still ! It is possible. So what if it was made from sisters cows or a mother and daughter cow, or whatever, and you would actually eat the two together while it's coming from the same blood !" she exclaimed, outraged. "And what if it works like for the human when they're fucking while they are related to blood, you know ? Like it's dangerous ! You would end up consanguineous" she shook her head, calming down. "So, that's why i don't think it's a good idea. But you know, just saying" she finished, taking back her Oreo with a shrug.

I furrowed my brows, watching her in deep confusion. "I didn't understand a single thing of what you said."

"Yeah, me neither" Wave agreed, looking as puzzled as me with her index full of Nutella in her mouth.

She scoffed. "I'm not surprised, you're not really instructed."

"But if we follow your logic Carm" Nicole suddenly chimed in with narrowed eyes. "It can also work with eggs, right ?" she said, taking a fistful of chips. "Like when we're doing an omelet or scrumble eggs. Or, or even a cake !"

Carm opened her eyes big, stopping to chew her cookie. "Shit, you're fucking right."

"Wait, wait, wait guys" Wave cut them, waving her arms in the air. "I don't understand what you're talking about AT ALL."

"Yeah, me neither" i sighed in defeat, opening the ice cream box. "We were talking about cows and milk just a second ago, and now we're talking about eggs. It's just too much for my brain" i muttered, taking a new cookie and covering it with ice cream. "I mean, i don't care if they're from the same family at least they're reunited."

"Cupcake" Carm sighed, gently patting my head. "Let the grown up speak."

I huffed, leaning my head away. "I'm an adult."

"A tiny one, yeah" Nicole sneered before taking a sip of her beer.

I stuck my tongue out as Wave and Carm chuckled. "Yeah, well at least i'm not fucking tall like a giant !" i retorted, a bit offended yes.

"A really hot giant" Wave remarked, glancing at Nicole with a suggestive smile.

Nicole grinned and winked at her before stretching her arms in the air and dropping them back down, one of them landing near Waverly. Wave immediately slouched a bit down in her chair and took a deep shaky breath, grasping her jar of Nutella a little tighter.

I frowned, looking at them intrigued. Why they were acting so strange ?

Nicole started to smirk, the muscle of her arm slowly tensing and easing as Wave became flushed red, her chest starting to raise and fall quickier.

Suddenly, my brain finally seemed to register what i was staring like a creepy at and snapped me from my daze.

Merlin's beard !

I opened my eyes big and immediately turned my head to Carm who had apparently didn't notice yet, too absorbed in the Oreo in her hand. "Carm" i whispered, gently tucking her PJ's short.

"Mmh ?" she hummed, not bothering to look at me.

"Nicole's doing things to Wave" i murmured, not daring to look back at them. "To her vagina" i insisted with a swallow.

She frowned, finally dropping her eyes on me in surprise before glancing at them, her eyes opening wide. "Oh my God, Nicole get that fingers out right now!"

Nicole quickly moved her arm away from Wave with a chuckle as Wave groaned in frustration, her face all flushed. "God, i hate you."

Carm smirked with a shrug. "That's a payback for when i was fucking my Cupcake earlier."

"Yeah" i agreed, remembering i had been in the same state as her a few hours ago. "Payback is a bitch" i reminded her playfully, taking a fullspoon of ice cream.

"You're not allowed to touch any food here anymore" Carm warned Nicole with squinted eyes.

Oh my God, yes she was so right.

Nicole chuckled and raised up, making her way to the sink. "Chill out."

I followed her with my eyes and checked she was actually really cleaning her hands. Once satisfied, i turned my head back to Wave who was back eating brownies with a pout. I beamed when i realized she had finally let go of the Nutella and quickly grabbed it with enthusiasm.

Time for another little experience.

 

* * *

 

"Carm ?" i whispered loudly in the dark hallway. "Carm, where are you ?" i asked, stopping in front of our bedroom where the door was ajar opened.

She had disappeared for an eternity now, at least ten minutes, and i was getting sick worried.

What if she had been kidnapped or murdered ?

I slowly kicked the door with the tip of my foot and gulped, slowly entering the room a little afraid.

Who knew what i could find ?

"Carm ?" i repeated, not daring to turn the lights on.

I wasn't ready to find a blood bath...

I squinted my eyes and scanned the room, staying by the doorway to escape fast if needed. "Carm, are you here ? If you hear me, tap two times on the floor" i instructed with a low voice. "If you don't, just tap once."

I frowned at my own statement. No, wait, something didn't sound right...

As i was searching for it, two noises echoed in the room causing me to jump in surprise. I opened my eyes big and kneeled down on the floor, not really knowing why, but it just felt like it was the right thing to do.

"Carm, is that you ?" i said, lying down on my stomach.

"Yes" she whispered back.

"Where are you ?!"

"Under the bed" she replied, sounding frightened. "Be careful, he's here."

"Who ?" i swallowed, looking around in alert.

"The wolf."

The wolf ?!

I opened my eyes wide, releasing a squeak and quickly crawled towards the bed the faster i could. I reached it and slipped under it, finding myself lying next to Carm.

She swiftly grabbed my hand and pulled me against her side, sliding an arm around me. "Don't worry, i won't let him eat you Cupcake."

I quickly nodded and scooted even closer to her. "I-is he in the room ?" i murmured.

"He left a minute ago but he's going to come back. They're always come back..." she trailed off, looking at me with big frightened eyes.

The door suddenly bang opened, making us jump. I yelped by fear and looked at the doorway, unable to move anymore.

The wolf.

Carm dragged my head under her, covering me with her arms protectively. "I won't let him have you" she whispered, burying her face in my hair. "I swear."

I nodded, closing my eyes as i heard his footstep getting closer to the bed. I held my breath back and tightened my grip to Carm like my life was depending on it.

I was too young to die from being eaten by a giant wolf.

I suddenly heard a whimper and a huff, followed by a big impact on the floor. I frowned, daring to peek at the wolf by curiosity and screamed in fear when i noticed he was lying on the floor, his muzzle just a few inches for us. My cry caused Carm to look up as well and she immediately froze.

"We are fucked" she swallowed, staring at the wolf in fear.

The wolf started to move a little more to us and stopped by my hand, quickly nuzzling it before licking it. I stiffened not daring to move, but soon relaxed when i realized that he didn't seem to want to eat my hand.

"Carm, i think he's nice."

"Maybe it's a trap" she whispered, her eyes still glued on him carefully. "We can't trust him."

I nodded and looked back at the wolf. He really looked harmless though, and actually really cute. "Maybe he just wants to be our friend" i offered, daring to bring a hand on his muzzle to pat him.

His response came immediately as he crawled even more closer to us with eagerness. I suddenly chuckled and let out a sigh of relief at the light in my brain lit up.

"Carm, it's not a wolf" i chuckled, turning my head to her. "It's just Cooper."

She sighed loudly too and started to laugh, sounding really relieved. "Oh my God, thank you. I'm way too hot to die now."

Mmh, i could definitely not disagree with this.

 

* * *

 

_**Waverly - POV :** _

  
I was horny as fuck.

Especially since Nicole had started teasing me earlier under the table. I swear i could have strangled Carm right away for stopping us.

I sighed in frustration and stared at Nicole who was engaged in a _Just Dance_ battle with Carm. I didn't know why i had even brought the idea to play _Just Dance_ in the first place. If i had shut my mouth, i would probably be fucked senselessly right now.

And anyway, how can Nicole could look so fucking hot, exactly ?

I mean, she was pure perfection. Even while dancing like an absolute dork she looked flawless.

My eyes travelled down her body, slowly falling and staying caught up by perfect ass. I bit my lips and crossed my legs tighter, trying to ease my fucking arousing.

"Are you ok ?" Laura asked as she returned from the kitchen.

"Mmh, mmh" i nodded, not leaving my eyes from Nicole.

God, i wanted her so much.

"You look weird" she noticed.

I sighed and turned my head to her, quickly chuckling as i realized she was eating a huge sandwish. "You're still hungry ?"

"Yeah, i wanted something salty this time" she chuckled, swallowing her large bite. "Bread, ketchup, cheese, chips for some crisp, some bacons for the protein, some pickles for the bitterness, a touch of paprika too for the spicy side and a hint of Nutella" she listed proudly. "You know, for some sweetness. Cause yes, i wanted something salty but i still have a sweet tooth" she explained with a laughter. "Anyway, do you want a bite ?" she proposed, handing me the sandwish with bright eyes.

I grimaced, slowly shaking my head. It sounded really disgusting. "No, thanks Sweety."

I was high, yes, but not enough for risking my life with this kind of nauseating thing. And i was actually surprised to see she wasn't already sick with all the weird things she had eaten tonight.

"Your bad" she shrugged, looking back at the girls. "Mmh, my turn next !" she suddenly said as she began to bounce on the couch with her free hand up. "I'm taking the wiiiiiinner !"

I giggled, shaking my head affectionately and turned my attention back to them too.

The song eventually finished and it's with a little victory dance that Carmilla turned to us with a victorious smile. "I'm the fucking boss !"

Nicole scoffed and flopped down on the other couch with a frown, crossing her arms over her chest. I chuckled in adoration and waited for the girls to engage another game to join her on the other couch. I sat next to her and actually didn't lose anymore time to climb on her and straddle her laps. I wrapped my arms around her neck and started to kiss her jaw with light kisses.

She sighed and brought her hands on my hips. "Not now, babe. I'm not in the mood."

I lifted my eyebrows surprised and leaned my head a bit back, looking at her in concern. "What is it ?"

"I'm a bad dancer" she mumbled, looking down with a pout.

I held back a chuckle. Ok, perfect, hot and freaking cute. I smiled softly and lifted her chin back up. "No, you're not."

She looked at me and shook her head. "Don't lie. I know i suck."

"Ok, fine you are terrible" i admitted with an eyeroll. "But it's okay, it doesn't matter baby."

"Yes, it matters to me" she sighed, sliding her fingers up an down along my back absentmindly. "I wanna know how to dance."

"Why ?" i asked with a shiver, gently tightening my grip in the back of her neck.

God, my body was on fire.

"Because i want to" she shrugged while her hands softly slid on my ribs, her thumbs barely ghosting over the side of my breasts.

I swallowed and dropped my forehead against hers as my hips started to slowly grind against her. "I can teach you if you really want to."

Her eyes lightened up at my proposition. "Really ?"

I giggled with a nod. "Yes. But not now though" i quickly added before she could even think about starting the lessons now. "For now, i want you to touch me."

She smirked and brought both of her hands on my breasts, gently squeezing it. "Like that ?"

Fucking finally.

"Yeah" i breathed out, briefly closing my eyes. "Exactly like that."

She laughed and caught my bottom lip with her teeth, her fingers softly playing with my nipples. "Bed ?"

I immediately nodded and climbed out from the couch, quickly taking her hand and leading us towards our bedroom.

I couldn't wait any longer and i definitely didn't want for Carm or Laura to interrupt us once again.

I guided us in the bedroom and slammed the door closed, instantly pushing Nicole against it. I quickly brought my hands in her hair and kissed her hungrily, moaning lowly as her hands found my ass and pulled me even closer to her.

We kissed for a moment, our hands mutually removing our tops and leaving us half naked.

It was rushed, it was messy, it was animalistic but fuck that it was exactly what i was craving for right now.

She eventually picked me up and shuffled to the bed where she dropped me and settled between my legs. She straightened up and swiftly removed my shorts and panties, tossing it somewhere in the room.

I bit my lips in excitement and squirmed a little, smiling with satisfaction as she immediately brought both of my legs above her shoulders, not caring for any teasing.

What i was actually really glad for. I had already waited way too much tonight.

Her mouth directly made contact with my clit, causing me to let out a loud moan as my lower back arched in pleasure.

I brought both of my hands in her hair and released a new moan when two of her fingers pushed into me, starting a rythm that was quickly driving crazy.

"Oh my God" i panted, pushing her head further into my center as my eyes rolled back behind my eyelids

She groaned and brought her free hand above my stomach, her fingernails softly scratching my abs and waist while her fingers and tongue were still deliciously pleasuring me.

Her hand eventually found one of my breast and ok, i was about to combust.

"Fuck, Nicole. Don't fucking stop" i begged when i started to feel the first hint of my orgasm hitting me.

She doubled up her pace and it took me just a few more seconds before i felt myself coming over the edge, crying out my pleasure and filling our room with nothing but moans and profanities.

My body was shaking frenetically, my head was rolled backwards and my hands were gripping Nicole's hair forcefully.

I was so fucking blissful right now.

I started to laugh when my body eventually calmed down and weakly propped myself up on my elbows to look at her. She was smirking at me, her fingers gently grazing my thighs tentatively.

I shook my head and bit my lip, running one of my foot along her back.

The night was just about to start.

Believe me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed yourself ! :)


End file.
